As the cleanliness of water in supplies for drinking and manufacturing and in installations such as air-conditioning apparatus, become more and more important, a need has developed for a compact, easily serviceable filter apparatus. Further currently there is no satisfactory backwashable filter that can readily be used in remote locations where there is no power supply. At least some embodiments of the present invention mitigate these various problems.